Jamie Flip
Name: '''Jamie Flip '''Gender: '''Male (Origianlly Female before his surgery) '''District: '''9 '''Age: 15 Weapon: '''Jamie is highly skilled in any sized knife'. He seems to enjoy the cold feeling of the blade when he throws it or uses it to penetrate skin. It's said he can hit his target with his eye's closed. He tends to like things with blades, but it doesn't mean he is good with them. '''Appearance:' Jamie has ginger-brown hair with has a slight auburn tint to it. It's cropped shot to the mid neck and has a slight spike to it. He cut it himself when he was 12, and kept cutting it when it passed the neck line. He has dark green "jade" like eyes. His left eye, like the rest of his family, it lighter than his right eye. He has freckles that litter around his nose area and a peachy-canadian skin tone. He often doesn't get much sun which means he isn't tan. He is slightly tall, a bit over average hight and yet, has a slight, girly posture. He is a small bit bulky, yet is the capital standard for a male. Strengths/skills: '''Jamie is good at '''withstanding pain, due to the amount of times he went to the hospital before the surgery, and he is also pretty good at stealth as well as running. Weakness(es): Jamie seems to be horrible at any kind of thing involving swimming '''since the downside of surgery, he has weak bones and they tend to stiffen up in water. He also isn't very good at '''thinking ahead which is why he doesn't like contributing in plans of any kidn very much. Ontop of these flaws, Jaime often s quite clumsy with his many artificial muscles and different parts. Personality: Jamie is often stuck with his feminin personality, and doesn't quite know how to escape it. He often apoloigises for others and for every little thing he does which might annoy somebody. He often can be quite sociable and talk to people, often chatting up a conversation with strangers and trying to amuse them and hopefully befriend them. He loves a good conversation, and ontop of that can make quite good jokes. He is often socially awkward due to the fact he isn't quite sure how boys act 24/7, but he is slowly learning. Backstory/History: ''' Jamie’s story isn’t quite what an average district 9’s story would be, since, he couldn’t possibly be a full male, and his story will explain why. ''(I shall refer to him as a he, even when for the first half he is a female)'' Jamison or “Jamie” grew up in the outskirts of district 9 with his three sisters, Bianca, Annalisa and Kristila. The girls would often help their parents out at the small bread store their parents ran. It wasn’t quite successful, with the grain being leftovers from what their parents did in the other gob, which was pretty much getting the grain which had been growing for the capital. Jamison was quite fond of his father, in fact, he looked up to him. He never gave up when times got tough and did everything to look out for his family, but of course, one day his father got ill and weeks later passed away, leaving Jamison’s mother to take care of them all. Jamison was hysterical for months. He couldn’t believe his father had succumbded to illness so easily, and he couldn’t understand how the strong man could let it ruin him. He then ran away from his house, to where his father worked, to try and figure out why he got sick. The sigt that greeted him at his father’s work stopped him. He saw many of the district nine population slaving away at the plants (or whatever) that grew grain and not stopping for anything. The percehntage of them were more male than female, which was expected due to the mothers staying home to take care of the children. Jamison was amazed at all the men, and later knew at that very moment he wanted to be like them. He wanted to help others and be strong and never underestimated. He wanted to be a man. His twin sister, Bianca found him marching around like a soldier, as if some sort of daydream, and pinched him hard on the arm to snap him out of it. He looked at her awkwardly before realising he had a family to take care of too, and before Bianca even knew what was happening, and before she could say anything, he grabbed her wrist and ran home. Little did he know that moment when she pinched him, Bianca also changed. That night, when the other girls were asleep in there small cot beds, Jamison went and told his mother his dream to be a man, and within seconds she pulled him into a hug. She told him what he wanted was achievable, but it would take a long time and so much effort before he even became a man, he was pretty much already a man. He didn’t realise his sister Bianca was eavesdropping on him ever so innocently. The next morning, her mother explained to all of them Jamison’s dream, and told them to call him a “he” and treat him like a boy. His sister Kristila smiled while Annalisa hugged her chest awkwardly and while Bianca silently snickered at her plan. Months passed, and within all those months, Jamison spent his days watching males, their everyday behavior and how they act. He mimicked them in her own behavior, but as time passed, some of the stuff he did was bad, such as trying to smoke hay or doing incorrect pushups, so with the help of his mother, he was put on the right path. His sister Bianca secretly made up rumors, and watched him, she then would tell Kristila, who was such a gossip and would do anything for something juicy, and she would then spread it around the school, without knowing it was all false. Jamison was picked on at school, treated like dirt, and in return he yelled at everybody, lost his temper easily and silently pray that he would be accepted. It was a year after that when he decided he was to cut his hair. One day he got a sharp shard of glass he found on the floor, and swiftly used it to cut his hair. He felt the glass slightly prick his skin, but he didn't flinch, because in his heart he said to himself that to be a man, he has to understand pain. Jamison grew from a child to a teen easily, but despite this, he has teenage girl problems, such as a pesky period, which marked him as a female and his ever growing chest. He pleaded his mother to cut them off, but she told him that once she had worked a little longer, they would have enough money to send him to the capital for surgery. He wasn't sure how long a little longer meant, and every day that he developed, he couldn't stand it. He watched the men outside saddened by his wait and once, a male came up to her and gave him a rose, which angered her that her was being accepted as a female, but he quickly understood the male was doing this for reaction, and being a female, he knew what to do. He quickly kicked her leg up from her seat, getting the male in the midsection and making him drop the flower neatly in his lap. He smiled to the male and glanced at the fence, which has her classmates with depressed faces as their plan had failed. Jamison's 13th birthday wasn't very charming. His sister Kristila was bed ridden after her mother found a weird mark on her neck. (It was a hickey!!!!) Bianca knew what it was all along, but for her sister's sake didn't say anything. Annalisa seemed to disappear ever so often, yet nobody knew to where or why. Just before it struck midnight, Annalisa appeared before his bed and smiled down at him before slipping him a note. He read it and, it told him what he had been waiting for, yet it was from his sister, and not his mother. It read: "Dearest brother, Your struggling for as long as I can remember has always troubled me, always scared me, yet I havn't been able to speak up, so I write you this note. At the moment i'm only 7, and I may write this more as I grow, but I just want you to know i'v been silently cheering you on this whole time. I'm 12 now, your only 10. I've seen you staring at the men more now, it angers me how you don't seem to give other females a second glance, but I understand why you do. Okay, me again. I'm 13, which is old enough to get a job, so that's what i'm doing. I'm doing this for you. I'm going to work against what I hate most and... And become a harvester. It pays off much more than being the cropper than mom is and the farmer that dad was. I know I hate large vehicles, but its all for you little brother. I can't believe I just did that. I saw you crying from the small bathroom and straight up knew why. I may be 15 but brother, I know whats going on. Being a girl body, I suggest to swallow those pills on the side for you... It's the pill... I.. I just have to... Okay, brother, I just got enough money for you, I hope it comes in handy. There is a pocket below this with the money and the train tickets. I have a few trustworthy friends to guide you along the way in the capital, I've been there before, I know what it's like. I can't go with you, but i'll keep your cover secret. I wan't it being a surprise for them all when you come back a man, I really do. I wan't you to leave as soon as you finish reading this, and do not stop. Please forgive me for not sending the above messages, I just couldn't... Please forgive me... ''Your dearest sister, Annalisa Flip. '' Jamison stared at the letter before folding it neatly and placing it in his pocket. He glanced at his sisters empty bed and sighed before getting up and looking back at his other sleeping sisters. He has to leave them all behind for this. But it was worth it, he was going to be a man. Jamison realised the journey to the capital was going to be hard as soon as he arrived at the trains. The peacekeppers stared at him and one reached his hand out for a ticket. Jamison froze for a second, much to the suspicion to the peacekeeper before quickly opening is pocket and getting the ticket, he gave it to the peacekeeper and hurried onto the train, hoping his journey would be fast. He read the bottom of the note to check if he got his sisters directions correct, and ran through what to do many times in his head. He hummed quietly to himself before throwing a hand over his mouth. If he was going to be a man, he had to keep his humming to a low, possibly only for the bucket. It took a while to get to the capital, but Jamison understood that it was suppose to be like this. It confused him completely why his sister cared this much about him when he didn't usually even bother saying good morning to her in the morning. But it didn't occur to him that she never really talked to him either. The train stopped for him and he got off, and then swiftly followed his sisters directions. It turned out to lead down a dark alley and then through a back door into a large plastic surgery hospital. As soon as he walked in he felt somehow empty. He was really doing this. He was really remaking himself into what he dreamed all his life to be. A man. He stepped up to th counter and looked to another note in the small pocket on the letter which was labelled to the front desk. He slid it to the lady at the counter, and almost straight away a man came up to him with a gurney and told him to get on, which he nervously did. They then put a face mask on him, which slowly knocked him unconscious. As he laid there in his hazy dreamy state, he wondered what his new body would be like and what his sister wrote on the second note, maybe it was about the dimensions of how he wanted his body. He already knew she was more observant than him judged on the first note, so he guessed that was what it was about. He awake in a dark room and felt heavy, especially around the waist. He shakily sat up and found himself on some sort of bed. There was another note on his pillow, and he opened it to find enough money for a ticket back home and some small jotted down notes on how to get back and how to keep balance as a man. Jamison renamed himself as soon as he saw his body. He whispered the name "Jamie" and then slowly got up. He walked around, learning to operate his new body, and stood in front of a mirror for a while, staring at his new body. He could see he still looked fairy feminine, but he loved his new look. He looked like a man. He went home soon after, and was greeted with surprised faces and the smiling face of his sister. He was finally who he wanted to be, and he was the male twin Bianca wanted. She seemed depressed thought. It was a surprise to all of them when he volunteered the following year. He wanted to prove to them he was a man. He wanted to show them he wasn't a girl, that he wasn't a girl. '''Token: His sister Annalisa's note. Height: 5"8 Fears: Letting everybody down. Alliance: Any that accept him, hopefully a small one. Why S/He Wants To Win: He wants to win for his family, to show them he is a man, and that he is going to stay that way, and to prove to Bianca he is the male twin she's always wanted and to prove to his father that sickness shouldn't overcome a man. Other Information Family Jamie has 3 female sisters: Bianca, Annalisa and Kristila. He also has his mother Cordia. '''His father died while he was still a boy (Correction, when he was a little girl) and thats when he started trying to be a boy and step up for the rest of the family, and to impress his often unimpressible sister Bianca. Bianca Flip.png|Bianca Flip - The "Innocent" Bystander Annalisa Flip.png|Annalisa Flip - The "Awkward" One Kristila Flip.png|Kristila Flip - The "Social" Butterfly Cordia Flip.png|Cordia Flip - The "Protective" Caretaker Original Information (Female) '''Name: '''Jamison Flip '''Gender: '''Female '''Appearance: Jaimison has ginger-brown hair with a slight auburn tinge to it. It has a slight wave to it and ends at about the end of her neck. There are plenty of loose bits, yet it looks cute and neat. Her eyes are two different shades of dark "jade" green. Her left eye being lighter than her right. She has peachy-canadian skin with a slight tan to it and is slightly smaller than average. She is quite skinny yet has a slight muscle build up due to her hard work in tyring to be a man. Fears: Dying of illness.'' "A MAN NEVER GETS SICK!"'' Age When Gender Change: 13 and a few months Theme Song(s) TBD Category:Unfinished Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes